


A crown of champions

by orphan_account



Category: Champions (Comics), Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Canon-Typical Violence, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:20:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26525125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Legend tells of a queen who longed for peace in an age of war, so she drew her blade and led her armies to her enemy’s gates and demanded peace. They say she was like a phantom on the battlefield, an apparition, a vision.
Relationships: Amadeus Cho/Robbie Reyes, Viv/Riri Williams
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	A crown of champions

**Author's Note:**

> This first chapter is pretty rough because I just wanna get all the pieces on the board so to speak might revisit later

Legend tells of a queen who longed for peace in an age of war, so she drew her blade and led her armies to her enemy’s gates and demanded peace. They say she was like a phantom on the battlefield, an apparition, a vision.

“Your majesty, unfortunately due to reports of pirates on the Lemurian Sea the ambassador from the Krakoan Isles has had to reschedule her visit.” The royal messenger stated from where she rested on her knee in front of the queen.

“Come now Fernanda, you needn’t take a knee when it is just us, we have known each other too long for that.” Vivian said as she processed the news.

“Right, apologies my queen. I believe the captain of the guard is waiting to speak with you so I shall make my leave.” And she does, passing the guard captain as she leaves.

“Vivian, we have received word that there’s to be a tournament held in the Maestro’s domain of Sakaar to celebrate three years of peace, it will take place in three days.” The captain of the queen’s royal guard and her closest confidant, Riri of house Williams announces as she takes an official stance.

“What kind of tournament?” Viv says, glancing out the window to the knight’s training yard.

“Multiple contests, I can have a team ready to depart by tomorrow morn if need be, your majesty.” 

“Yes of course, I suppose the Maestro will be requesting my presence as well?” 

Riri gives a stiff nod.

“Very well, then I want the team to be only our closest allies.” 

Riri nods again before turning towards the door.

“One last thing before I leave your majesty, may I say you look radiant in that gown.” And with that the knight captain leaves.

The queen lets out an uneasy sigh as she stands from her throne, for she knows she should not be flirting so casually with her closest friend but she also knows that the king is doing the same.

She makes the journey up to the next level of the castle and into the king’s library. There she finds her “husband”, their marriage being little more than a sham and a cover, as well as his own right hand man.

“Amadeus, if I may drag you from your studies I wish to speak with you.” Viv is maybe too cold with her request, but that’s how they are most of the time.

“Uh yes, one moment Robbie.” He says before whispering to Roberto earning a chuckle from his ‘guard’.

“So, the Maestro is holding a tournament to celebrate three years of peace, he requested I go and while I’d rather you go in my stead one of us must stay to rule-” It’s accusatorial and Viv doesn’t mean it to be, but they both know that Amadeus would be better suited to this.

“Right, of course. While I have you here, I think we need to have a talk, well actually  _ the  _ talk, the one we’ve been putting off, not now but soon. Before you leave.” Amadeus’ tone is earnest and almost desperate, contrasting his usual persona of egotistical warrior but that’s always been a cover.

“I know Amadeus, but I’m still- I’m still hurting, okay. But it certainly appears that you’ve moved on from-” Viv doesn’t finish her thought, she can’t, not with how it’d hurt him, how it’d hurt her.

“Of course, whenever you’re ready. I’m here for you, you know, if you need to talk about anything.” Amadeus is tender, he knows that he hit a nerve, and he offers a hug that Viv politely refuses.

“Thank you Amadeus, I should go now, goodbye Amadeus,” Viv pauses for a split second before calling across the room, “Goodbye Roberto.”

Robbie just nods from where he’s leaning against one of Amadeus’ bookshelves. Viv leaves, wandering around the castle avoiding the west wing and the portraits of lost loved ones and barely restrained guilt and mourning. 

“Um, your majesty? May I have a word.” A voice calls from down the hall behind the queen, Viv turns to see her old friend Kamala Khan, archmage of the realm.

“Yes of course Kamala, you really needn’t ask.” Viv reminds, even though they’ve had this conversation many times.

“I know but it’s fun to be friends with the queen and be able to annoy you like that.” Kamala grins.

“You wanted a word?” Viv smiles back at her old friend.

“Yes, right, so Riri approached me to accompany you to the Maestro’s tournament but I must ask, and while I doubt it’d be necessary, should I make contact with the spirits and call upon Amka and Nadia to guard the castle in our absence?” 

“An interesting idea, and while I don’t doubt Amadeus, Roberto, and the guards could handle any situation, I did not become queen for being reckless and ill prepared, so yes call upon the castle’s Snowguard and it’s unstoppable sprite.” That was a lie, she had become queen because of recklessness and ill preparedness just not her own.

With a nod Kamala rushes off to commune with their spiritual friends. 

That night Viv is plagued by formless nightmares, already fading from her mind the moment they unfold, for a queen who had been to war and lived while so many died this was not an unnatural thing.

They departed the very next morning before Amadeus could push any further about  _ the _ talk, Viv sharing an enchanted carriage with Kamala whilst Riri and Sam ride in another just behind. As the Queen makes small talk with her archmage a cloud of black smoke appears revealing the once-dreaded mercenary, The Shadow-Spider. The mercenary doffs his hood and removes his mask to reveal his face to the pair, not that they didn’t know who it was.

“Your majes- Viv, I’m honoured you chose me, but my aim isn’t as true as Lady Katherine’s so I must ask, why did you choose me.” Miles asked, shifting in his seat across from the pair.

“I told Riri to assemble our closest of allies, and I believe your aim to be among the best in the realm.” Viv said smiling and reassuring her friend.

“Yes, the old gang is back together, nothing can stop us-” Kamala had spoken too soon as a powerful impact slammed into the carriage sending it tumbling onto its side.

Immediately springing into action, Vivian can hear Samuel call out then a scream from someone who’s presumably an attacker. Immediately after that two arrows lodge themselves through the floor of the royal carriage, that’s now acting more as a wall.

Wasting no more time Viv draws her blade, as light as a feather and glowing with the light of the sun. Without hesitation the Queen jumps up, smashing through the carriage window and gaining a quick glimpse of the scene. 

She sees five ratfolks, two with crossbows three with daggers, and a much larger ratfolk wielding a longsword, clearly he is the leader. Sam has managed to slash his crystal greatsword into one of the crossbowman’s tails, it wouldn’t kill him but it would hurt.

Touching down on the ground Viv also notices Riri brandishing her mace and silently orders her royal guard to attack the other crossbowman. Riri rushes in, her mace slamming her foes crossbow into splinters whilst Viv dashes towards their leader ready to engage in combat.

As she crosses the battlefield she can see Miles appear from his magic cloak and a dagger towards each of the dagger wielding ratfolk disarming them. Viv soon stands behind the bandit leader, her glowing blade hovering dangerously close to his throat, it’s then when Kamala rises from the damaged carriage tracing runes in the air.

“By the power of this realm and in the name of the Queen, I banish you from this kingdom, never to return.” As the last syllable leaves Kamala’s lips the bandits vanish in a burst of radiant light. 

The party of royal heroes take a moment to breathe after the brief unexpected combat, it’s been a long time since the Queen has had to fight. They climb into the remaining carriage, Kamala reworking the enchantment to give them just enough space.

They make haste and arrive in Sakaar just in time for the tournament’s opening ceremony.

**Author's Note:**

> Next: Trouble? Turmoil? Traitors? Oh my!


End file.
